


Pangaea

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Basically the worst thing I'll ever write Angst wise, Blood and Torture, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Soul-Crushing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 nations wake up in a room after centuries of peace to forcefully participate in a battle to the death until one nation stands: Pangaea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after chatting with the author of Camp Killer to redo my original horror fic 'The World at War'. Which I deleted earlier. But it still has the same premise: Angst, horror, torture and more angst >:)

Everything was perfect the way it was. War had not broken out for centuries. Humanity had advanced to the point where the nations debated whether or not they even needed their guidance any longer. The nations did occasionally have their bickering sessions every now and again, but as compared to the centuries before? They were finally at peace. Nothing could go wrong.

Or so they had thought.

Britain and Germany were the first to awake in the group of 19 nations. They were noticeably confused once their bearings came to. Because they weren’t in the meeting hall like they thought they were. Someone must have slipped a gas into the room and locked them in. There was no way 19 nations could stand in a meeting hall then suddenly wake up in this place.

They awoke in a gymnasium like room, completely padded down with white walls. The only variety the room had to offer was a large flat screen tv in the corner of the room and a door.

“Nng…Germany…what’s going on…?”

Veneziano groaned and sat up. “And why does my arm hurt…?”

Germany looked to Veneziano’s arm, which noticeably had a square shaped lump under the skin.

“Germany, I have a pain in my arm too!” Britain exclaimed, rolling up his sleeve to locate his unusual lump. Germany was the next to inspect his and found it under his skin.

“…These are trackers. Someone has the intention of keeping us in one room. Most likely to kill us”

Next was Austria and Prussia to wake up, clutching their foreheads with a grimace.

“West….did I drink too much again?”

The nations watched as one by one, the nations sat up and looked around the room, baffled as to where they had woken up. Once everyone was awake, the panic started to settle in.

“Where the hell’s my phone?!” Australia barked fearfully. He rummaged his pockets desperately for his device, prompting everyone else to do the same.

“How will I check my social media now?!” Hungary cried. “How can we contact people to get out?!” Austria shouted in fear. Veneziano started to panic and clung to Germany desperately.

“Germany, what do we do?!”

“How the hell am I supposed to know!” Germany retorted back.

Once the nations realized their one peacekeeper of the world meeting was panicking equally as hard, they all took to the walls to scratch, claw and tear at the padded material. Russia used all his strength to knock against the wall, as if it would break under his weight. To no avail.

Suddenly there was a fuzzing static on the television that drew everyone’s attention. Everyone went dead quiet for the television, hoping it would give some news to the current situation.

A raspy, garbled voice crackled through the television speakers.

“Hello. You must all be very alarmed. You should be. You are the selected nations to take part in the building of one giant nation: Pangea. This revival of Pangea can’t be performed by political marriage or the formation of a union. Pangea will be formed through bloodshed”

Belarus, Ukraine, Russia, France, Australia, Austria, Hungary, Germany, Italy, South Italy, Spain, England, America, Canada, China, Prussia, Turkey, Greece, Japan dramatically paled. They all wished to speak up but simply couldn’t find the ability to do so.

“The room of which you are standing in is called the Peace Room. It is here, you may socialise with your fellow participants and watch the television footage of what’s happening in the War Room”

“W-what’s inside the war room?” Canada was the first to speak up. Eyes were glassy with fearful tears.

“Two nations will be selected at random and will enter the war room. The trackers inside your arms contains a lethal dose of poison if the nation refuses to go inside. If one of the participants refuse to go inside, someone in the room will randomly fall victim to the poison and die in their place. However, if the nation chooses to enter, inside there will be three devices of torture: The first option is a cage that will gradually crush the victim to death. The second option is an oven that will burn them alive. The final option is a vertical saw, which will be used to eradicate one of the participants. The aim of the game in the war room is to knock out your enemy and exterminate them”

Veneziano gasped in horror.

“N-no….w-we can’t….t-that’s not right! Germany! Germany I don’t want to die! Say something, please!”

Germany looked at Veneziano helplessly and couldn’t say a word.

“I’m not…I refuse to take part in this” Belarus hissed, She smashed the screen of the television with her fist “You bastard! I’m never going to kill them! You hear me?! I’ll never-“

The nations watched in horror as Belarus’s body spasmed and several holes darted through her body. She crumpled to the floor before anyone had time to register the Gatling gun that dropped from the ceiling.

“Acts of violence in the Peace Room is punishable by death. Please save your aggression for the war room. Do not attempt to commune with the outside world. All forms of communication have been taken from you and all nations outside the building have been eliminated”

“Little sister!” Russia and Ukraine dropped to the floor, holding Belarus’s cold, bloodied corpse with heavy sobs. The television fizzled and was replaced by a haunting timer and two names:

Australia vs South Italy.

Enter the war room in: 15:00 minutes.

Everyone was too stunned by the agonised sobs of Ukraine and Russia and the shock of everything that had just happened. Austria clasped a hand to his forehead, then to his mouth as he tried to fight off the urge to vomit. Veneziano fainted onto the ground. Everyone retreated to the corner of the room, huddling like penguins away from the television and the body of Belarus.

19 nations woke up in the Peace Room. Now, only 18 remained. Nobody wanted to believe that there was nobody on the other side waiting for them. Nobody wanted to believe that all the current survivors were doomed to kill each other until there was one nation standing. Once, the world was at peace. Now, the first war in centuries had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Romano had 8 minutes. 8 fucking minutes and nobody has come to ask him if he’s okay with this. The nations gathered around Belarus’s corpse and tried to give her a more respectable look. Russia and Ukraine sobbed as they draped their coats over her body and gently carried her away from the tv and into the corner of the room. Doing so would at least keep some of their sanity intact.

“F-fratello…a-are you really going inside?” Veneziano’s weak voice whispered. He sat up after coming back to from the fainting attack he had only a few minutes before.

Romano gave an anxious glance to Australia, who was looking just as pale as he was.

“I-I have to, don’t I? Or else someone in the room will die instead. There’s no predicting who it could be. It could be you. It could be Germany. Heck, it could even be fucking me! We don’t know. So I have to get my ass into gear and get inside the War Room”

Romano was quivering. Nervousness was a huge understatement of what he felt at this moment. He gave a loud shriek when someone put a hand on his shoulder, swung him around and kissed him passionately.

“Roma…Roma….you don’t have to do this. We can beg for them to release the lethal dose on someone else…let’s convince them to kill Prussia instead…he’s not a nation anymore, Roma…please…please….” Spain spoke weakly.

Germany and Prussia shot a death glare from across the room.

“Spain….I’m sorry”

Australia pushed through the crowd with a very fearful expression. Oh god. He was built just as well as Germany is. Perhaps with a leaner body.

“Look mate…I have a plan. We get in there and we just don’t kill each other, alright? We can just talk about life and shit. Once they realize we’re not playing their games, we can say it was from nerves and they can choose someone else. C’mon mate, please” Australia looked at Romano dead in the eyes, “I don’t want to fight you”

Romano paused for a few moments and gave a shaky sigh.

“T-that sounds like a plan to me. Come on, we have 3 minutes to get in before one of us dies. S-say goodbye to everyone”

Australia made a slow walk to the War Room, waving to everyone as he went.

“F-Fratello…n-no…please no…..” Veneziano took Romano into a crushing hug and sobbed violently into his jacket. The Allies bowed their head in mourning and looked up with a painful gleam in their eyes.

“I’m sorry, Vene. I need to go now” He pulled away and kissed Spain once more, tears were flooding down his face.

“R-Romano…!” The moment Veneziano was pulled away, he latched on again twice as hard.

“Fratello, let go you idiota! I need to do this!” Romano spat aggressively.

Germany came up from behind and pulled a kicking, screaming Veneziano away from his brother as he walked into the War Room.

“Romano! Romano! Please! Please don’t leave me!” Once the door had been locked behind him, Veneziano desperately shook and pounded on the door. He screamed and cried and begged. To no avail, the door wouldn’t open. And it would never open unless one of the participants inside was brutally slaughtered. Veneziano ran to Germany and clutched his chest with heaving sobs, praying to god in his native tongue for his brother's safety. 


End file.
